reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Enforcement Of The Southern Border
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Warning This clan is battle shattered,many members were corrupt and the clan was forced to shut down, Mexico still belongs to its leader, no matter what discrimination is given to try and change that. About the posse We are the new government in Mexico, we are cracking down on mexican banditos such as Mexican Locos. We have merged all of the ranks in the UK & USA. The top rank is the king, el rey, then there is the president, presidente, then the prime minister, primer ministro, and finally the commander of the army, commandante del ejercito. We will make fair rules to bring you a safer Mexico. The Royal Palace is Las Hermanas, Escalera is a meeting room and official events grounds for speeches, bull fighting, boxing etc. The Mexican Armies jobs are to keep law inforced, protect the borders and take out criminals; public enemies and posses etc. No American may cross the border, The charector must be a mexican, double check by phrases said by the charector when circle is pressed. If he is mexican, let him pass. Shoot any American on sight. (no racism intended.) There are ranks in the army; such as soldier, ranger, captain and commander. Federales jobs are to keep individual towns safe. Gobernadors (governers) jobs are to tax people and host events. They represent regions in Mexico ( Diez Coronas, Perdido and Punta Orgullo) Governers have to be contributers, so to be a governer you must have a clan to be able to control your region. Joining the posse Anyone can join the posse, all you need to do is have a PS3. You must have all the Misc. Mexicans charectors. You will join as a soldado (soldier) all soldiers must be Juan Vargas. If you have Legends and Killers, you can become a royal guard, to do this you must be Buffalo Soldier. Battles & Wars #Two Mexican Locos have been executed at El Presidio. #From 4:00pm to 7:30pm a war raged on against a rival government who defeated the USA Army taking over Mexico, led by g-unitsoldiar590 took place on the 14/08/2011. The war started when the leader was rejected his land after making threats of attack. After being shot, he left the game, he then asked for a peaceful meeting.When g-unitsoldiar590 was invited to the game, he had a fully ready army with him. We prepared for battle using all the time we had before they got here. One scout was noticed on the hillside, then as he came closer the fully ready army shortly followed, as they came towards Escalera Villa they were cut down by rifle bullets. The first wave ended with no deaths on our team. The battle was long and hard, there was three land grabs taken place at the battle, all won by us. Thier army retreated quickly as the villa was put on lockdown, we reduced them to five people. That quickly became five as robbie215 surrendered after the leader left to go to America, robbie215 was a previous friend to many members and was kept as a POW. g-unitsoldiar590's reaction to this was war, to break out robbie215, the first wave was a suicide bomb performed by two soldiers, three of our men were killed by this but the defence remained strong, it then was no longer war, it was slaughter, they retreated immediently. We would release robbie215 if g-unitsoldiar590 left Mexico, he left, along with his men. We kept our word, robbie215 was escorted to the border by de la guardia real. He walked across frontera bridge to America. The borders were then locked down by de la guardia real and Mexican Army under the orders of Captain collinsnco. General spiritualibra, President skribz9, King James-O81, knightriderking and Undead-Outlawe then proceeded to butter bridge where g-unitsoldiar590 waited with one other soldier. We lined up to meet him. He wanted a standoff with General spiritualibra. spiritualibra turned his back and walked ten paces. And on the break of the fire bottle g-unitsoldiar590 fell to the floor holding his head. His soldiers retalliation to this was to shoot the killer, but was shot by knightriderking. After that g-unitsoldiar590 agreed not to cross the border. Later on after we had got halfway back to Escalera, one of the border control guards reported g-unitsoldiar crossing the border he was gunned down before he even stepped on the red soil of our country. VIVA LA MEXICO!!! Ranks Leaders use Golden weapons such as Henry Repeaters, LeMat Revolvers and Mauser Pistols. Captains use golden versions of Army guns. Soldiers use winchester repeaters and double action revolvers in normal colour unless they have them in gold already. Promotions Promotions are given to people who are there everyday accompanying the army and fighting. Army promotions can only be given by Commander DahDit. Players can be knighted by King James and be gifted. President Skribz9 can award bravery medals. Members Leaders * James-O81 (el rey) * Skribz9 (presidente) * wilesfamily (comandante) * yourmom561t (Prime Minister) Other members * collinsnco (capitán) * joe123crash (guardabosque) * Anthony10Killer (soldado) * BrOcKy2K11 (soldado) * jch1017 (soldado) * MCMC678 (soldado) * mish3I2008 (soldado) * slickstar34 (soldado) * Keko_jOneS-- (soldado) * knightriderking1 (soldado) * enner1000 (soldado) * cheezball124 (guardabosque) * DahDit (de la Guardia Real) * sleeksuede (soldado) * meetreez (soldado) * jackneale (soldado) * jessie50 (soldado) * Thunder_Keeper21 (soldado) * abud-305 (soldado) * Fr4nk3nd4thum (soldado) * alvin2kill (soldado) * wr578 (soldado) * GeneDeWilde (soldado) * Tee-Bone10 (soldado) * kinghaze2 (soldado) * RavStarzx (soldado) * ASHOTOFCALPOL1 (soldado) * ASHOTOFCALPOL2 (soldado) * Zero_Shigeru (federale) * spiritualibra (lider de la guardia real) * wyteboi25 (de la Guardia Real) * peanutbudder-1 (gobernador of Diez Coronas) * ? (gobernador of Punta Orgullo) Army.png|Los soldados mexicanos Wallpaper-67145 (1).jpg DELAGUARDIAREAL.png|los guardias reales Rdr abraham reyes square.jpg|Presidente Skribz9 Rdr quique montemayor square.jpg|A citizen Rdr rafael vallerino.jpg|Mexican Captain Jose Rodriguez.jpg|Captain Collinsnco Rdr demon drink13.jpg|Commander DahDit Jefe Rocha.jpg|King James-O81 Nick Robbins.jpg|Governor wilesfamily Juan Vargas.jpg|Un Soldado Rdrlegkill manzanitaact.jpg|Royal Guard wyteboi25 Rdr las hermanas00.jpg|Royal Palace Church Rdr las hermanas courtyard.jpg|Royal Palace Grounds Rdr escalera00.jpg|Capital Town Rdr escalera mansion.jpg|Escalera Hall Rdr escalera map.jpg|A map of the capital Nuevo-Paraiso.jpg|Ah... Mexico... Empty.jpg|vamos a luchar por la victoria Rdr san luis river.jpg|San Luis River, life's only border... San Luis River Location.jpg|The Rivers path Bravery medal.png|Bravery Medal lightning medal.png|War Medal HONOUR.png|Honour Medal